


You Could Be Happy

by dortmundbvbbabe



Series: Before It's Too Late [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Beginning of a Series, Harry Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/dortmundbvbbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eggsy, life goes on. He realized too late that he was in love with Harry and now Harry's dead. But after a chance encounter at a cafe, Eggsy learns that Galahad is dead. Harry Hart is not. Will Eggsy be able to make amends for that last conversation that they had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Happy

“The one that got away,” Eggsy hated that phrase mostly because he knew that Harry was his. It made it even worse that the phrase implied that they were still alive and his Harry wasn’t. Of course, it was wrong for him to call Harry his. He wished it were so. Over the course of his training his feelings had slowly drifted from those of a young mentee to those of a man in love with another.

He had the misfortune of realizing it only after it was too late. When the chaos of V-Day had finally settled and Harry no longer came to the Kingsman headquarters it dawned on Eggsy that he had become rather fond of the older man. He dreamed at night about Harry. About all the experiences and adventures that they could have had. Of the late nights and late mornings in bed and the missions spent together. That would never happen though.

Merlin had offered him some time off, but Eggsy buried himself in work. “The world won’t just fix itself,” Eggsy had said. But he knew that if he took time off he would think only of Harry and not be able to enjoy any semblance of a break. Only when he was busy could he put the memories aside.

As it was, Eggsy’s dreams were haunted by the older man. The last words that they had said to each other still echoed in Eggsy’s mind. It was the reason he never left his mother’s house without telling her he loved her. How Eggsy wished that he could go back in time and take back those awful words that he had said to Harry. He wished that even for that short period of time Harry would have known that Eggsy loved him. Maybe knowing that he was loved, Harry would have had a reason to survive. But it wasn’t that way.

“A small tea please,” Eggsy requested as he reached the front of the line of the cafe nearest to Kingsman. His sleepless nights were at least eased by his morning cup of tea. He opened the lid off of the disposable cup and went to go add some cream and sugar into it. An elbow accidentally nudged Eggsy in the back almost causing him to knock over the cup.

“I beg your pardon,” a familiar voice said. Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat and he slowly turned around. Standing behind him with an apologetic expression was Harry. There were a few more gray hairs on his head, but without a doubt it was Harry.

Eggsy paled. Nothing in his spy training had prepared him for this.

“My dear boy, are you okay? You didn’t spill any on yourself did you?”  
Eggsy was unable to talk as Harry reached behind him and grabbed the cup of tea. Eggsy took the cup from Harry.

“I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to this,” Harry said as he gestured sheepishly to his left eye. The warm brown eye that Eggsy remembered was clouded over and there was a sharp pink scar that went from his eye to his temple, a reminder of the bullet’s path.

Eggsy reached out to touch it but Harry pulled back. It was then that Eggsy was certain, Harry didn’t recognize him. He didn’t remember. After Harry flinched, Eggsy pulled away he scrambled out the door feeling sick. He had dreamed about this

 

“Merlin. You knew,” Eggsy yelled.

Merlin just looked passively at Eggsy. “I know many things Eggsy.”  
“You knew about Harry you knew he was alive.”

“I never said he wasn’t.”

“You said Galahad was dead. Arthur said Galahad was dead.”

“And he is.”

“But Harry’s alive…”

“Harry’s alive, but Galahad’s dead. Did you meet him?”

“Yeah, at the coffeeshop,” Eggsy said.

“He’s not the same. Harry woke up and his memories were largely destroyed. The bullet destroyed the parts of his memory that held Kingsmen, and me, and you.”

“Well bring him back, we can fix him can’t we?”  
“Don’t you understand Eggsy? It’s better this way. He’s safe. He’s working as a barrister, he remembers how to do that. But he won’t have to ever remember about Kentucky, or V-Day, or Lee. He can live out the rest of his days happy, Eggsy.”  
“But can’t the memories come back? I mean you hear about it all the time,” Eggsy said.

“The doctors were optimistic the first month, but it’s been over a year, Eggsy,” Merlin said, “The damage is almost surely permanent.”

“But there were things I needed to tell him. I need to make how we left each other right, I need to make it right,” Eggsy said.

“You can make it right by letting him have this life. Leave him alone, Eggsy. Galahad’s dead,” Merlin said. As he left, he dropped a manila folder with red letters stamped on it. RETIRED. It was Harry’s old dossier. There was a thick pile of old cases that Harry had completed, but on top was a single sheet of paper. Harry Hart. Last known location: Hart & Locke LLM. Harry was a bloody lawyer.

Eggsy jotted down the address and drove a Kingsman issued car there. He waited outside in the driver’s seat of the car not unlike the way he would be waiting for a mark. He waited impatiently until he saw Harry come out the door of the law firm. He was smiling a broad smile that seemed foreign from all that Eggsy had known about Harry. He was going to step out and introduce himself. He was going to try and bring back Harry’s memories in every possible way. But this Harry was happy and Eggsy knew he’d never see that kind of smile on Harry again if he forced him to remember. Arthur had been right Galahad was dead. It was time that Eggsy accepted that. He would keep that last conversation to himself. He wouldn't speak of it again. He wouldn't talk about Galahad, or the Kingsmen, or Kentucky. But definitely that conversation.

 

 


End file.
